Neither Can Tell
by guiltshow
Summary: A oneshot KibaxHinata fanfic.Its just about how they met and what not.R&R Hope you enjoy.


Neither Can Tell

**One-shot** : HinataxKiba

**Disclaimer**:I don't own Naruto, but if I did there would be more Kiba and less Naruto. Because Kiba is like Naruto only better.

* * *

Its funny how when life begins, you slowly learn things from your parents. You mimic and copy them, for better or worse.

Life is full of confusion, aimed to create a few pauses in life. For Kiba, he knew what he was. He was like his dog, who he grew up with. He grew and his dog grew, in the literal sense. However, they acted the same. They were loyal, honest and loud. All the great qualities that you would want in a friend. He found, as he grew, that no matter how stupid he acted, Akamaru would always wag his tail and lick his face. This is why Kiba preferred dogs over humans.

Sure, he loved his family, but they always got after him, for every tedious thing. Washing his clothes, swearing in front of his mother - BAH! That wasn't what he wanted to get scolded for. He wanted to get in trouble when he wasn't at his best when it came to being a ninja. When he was little, Kiba ran around, always training with his companion. They would stay up late and howl at the moon and sometimes Kiba felt like he was a wild beast.

His mother knew this, and it worried her. She didn't want her child to become a dog. So, she tried to intervene. It was hopeless, however. All the play dates and silent reading times were always ignored or altered to fit how Kiba wanted to act.

If he had a friend over, he would persuade them that being a dog wasn't so bad. After all, they only showered every month and hey, peeing where ever you wanted had its advantages.

Word had gotten out about how wild Kiba was. Never quiet, unless he was plotting.

Sounds odd or evil - a little 7 year old plotting to get out of bathing or doing his chores. It was purely innocent...for a while. But soon he got out of hand and so Kiba's poor mother put him into the ninja academy when she should have taught him how to become a vet.

It turned out for the better, surprisingly. He had calmed down and no longer need any Ritalin. Instead, he was only loud when he wanted to make a point - which was often.

Everyday he would come home and grin that sheepish grin of his and tell his mother how his friends were and what he learned.

He was pretty bright if he stopped to pay attention.

The most amazing thing was that he started to talk about a girl. Usually, he would stick bugs down their shirts or pull their hair but this girl was different. He talked about how she was always quiet, and not annoying. How he wanted to make her laugh because laughing meant she was happy.

This girl was Hinata.

The same theory applies to her.

Her mother, who was happy all the times filled with a silent joy, had died. When she died, Hinata died as well, vowing not to talk until she met someone who her mommy liked.

She did. Although great expectations were in order for the young Hyuuga, she always had time to sneak off and see that strange boy. She never remembered who it was but she knew that he knew she was watching him when he trained. Sometimes he would even offer to let her join or make a fool out of himself and was rewarded that small, shy smile from the pale, purple girl.

They never exchanged names, but knew that they had a friend. But when her father had become more angry and stern, she wasn't allowed to leave the house again.

Kiba thought that young girl had gone away forever, so he tried to forget her.

Hinata was in confinement until she was required to enter the Academy for the last year and train to pass the exam to become a ninja.

And she then saw Naruto.

He was like something she wasn't. And so, she became infatuated with him, ignoring Kiba who ignored her.

They both wanted to forget each other, having it now been 8 years since they last saw each other it was quite easy.

So when they were paired up together, they had no idea.

Kiba was the jerk, Hinata the shy, quiet one, and Shino was the bug guy.

At first, Kiba had no interest in Hinata and Hinata only had interest in Naruto and Shino didn't give a care.

So, the group slowly, but surely became a team.

Fights began to happen, and Hinata would become so comfortable around them that she would scold both Shino and Kiba. She felt relieved that it wasn't all guys that made her pass out - only Naruto. She was certain this was love.

Kiba began to find himself going to Hinata all the time. He knew that she wasn't going to give him shit about not finishing the laundry or washing Akamaru. She would just sigh and smile at him. He found it comforting.

Hinata found Kiba to be really funny and sadly noticed that he, along with Naruto, was the only guy to make her laugh.

Both realized how they had become each other's friends.

Best friends.

And it was okay, because Hinata certainly wasn't a _girl _and Kiba was certainly not a _guy_.

They were just things that liked to hang out.

Kiba then noticed that Hinata was a girl. When she grew out her hair and had become _developed_, it sorta clicked. He couldn't help but think about her in that kind of way that sometimes he would try not to look at her, afraid that she would read his perverted mind.

Hinata knew that Kiba was a guy, just denying it...even though sometimes, in her dreams, that it was Naruto who would kiss her passionately and ride off with her in the wind but rather it was Kiba.

Both knew how awkward it would be if they brought it up and so they slowly decided that now wasn't the right time to do anything like that.

Maybe when Hinata got over Naruto, and when Kiba got over himself - they would fall in love.

But for now, they will both play it safe and pretend they can't tell when they blush around each other or have those awkward moments.


End file.
